Christmas in the Mid West
by diaryofhannah
Summary: The turtles, April, and Joseph (OC) go to Yelick manor to spend Christmas with Tay-toi, Nathan, and Rebecca (Other OC's). Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT or any of the other things I reference in this story.
1. Original Story

**_Christmas story with two of my OC's Tay-toi and Joseph. Joseph is not yet 1 Tay-toi is 14 the turtles are 15 (Nathan and Rebecca are 15 too) and April is 16. So this is well If you haven't read "The 5th Turtle" and "Big Apple to Mid. West" you may not get this._**

**_P.S. At my school instead of sucks we say disappoints._**

* * *

The turtles, April, and Joseph walked up to Yelick manor. April was holding Joseph, whom was asleep, and the turtles where carrying all their duffle bags. April knocked on the wooden doors and Tay-toi opened the door and let them all in. "Hey guys how are you?" asked Tay-toi hugging the turtles.

"Its great to see you again," said April hugging Tay-toi.

"You too, and who is this?" asked Tay-toi.

"This is Joseph," said April.

"He's Spike mutated," Leo explained.

"Okay good," said Tay-toi releaved, "For a second their I thought I was going to have to take Donnie out back if you know what I mean," said Tay-toi.

"Oh thanks," said Donnie going upstairs.

"Dude I can totally see where you got that from," said Raph.

"Where going to head to bed and well set up the decorations tomorrow," said Leo.

"Okay I got some homework to finish up for tomorrow and after school we can do the tree," said Tay-toi.

"Cool night," said Raph as they all went upstairs.

"Night," said Tay-toi going to the kitchen.

* * *

"Hey ya'll I'm home!" Tay-toi yelled as she came into the house after school and put the keys to one of the cars on the island. Tay-toi walked into the living room to see Donnie and Joseph playing with blocks.

"Hey Tay-toi, April and the guys went to the grocery and the car broke down," said Donnie picking up Joseph and walking over to Tay-toi, "I need to go and fix it so here is Joseph I'll be right back," said Donnie giving Joseph to Tay-toi.

"What?" asked Tay-toi holding Joseph.

"It'll only take a little bit," said Donnie grabbing the keys Tay-toi put on the counter.

"Hey Donnie?" asked Tay-toi.

"Yes Tay-toi?" asked Donnie about to leave.

"Since you'll be by the store will you get some candy canes?" asked Tay-toi.

"Sure," said Donnie leaving.

"Thank You," yelled Tay-toi as the garage door swung shut behind Donnie.

"Well Joseph do you want to help me decorate for Christmas?" asked Tay-toi Joseph just stared at her blankly. "Fine I'll call reinforcements," said Tay-toi going to the phone and dialing a number. "Hey Rebecca you want to help set up Christmas decorations and then eat some pizza?" asked Tay-toi.

_Rebecca: Sure I'll be right over I can wait to see Joseph._

"Okay cool see ya' later," said Tay-toi hanging up and then dialing another number. "Hi Nate-O-Potato," said Tay-toi.

_Nathan: What's up Little TAY?_

Tay-toi rolled her eyes, "Do want to help Rebecca and I put up Christmas decorations and then have some pizza?" asked Tay-toi.

_Nathan: Sure because I have nothing better to do with my Friday night then hang out with you two._

"Your playing with Legos aren't you?" asked Tay-toi.

_Nathan: *Sigh* I'll be right over._

Tay-toi hug up and looked at Joseph, "You want to watch my favorite show?" asked Tay-toi, "Sure you do," said Tay-toi going to the T.V. and turning on the first Phineas and Ferb Christmas special. "See look theirs a giant snow man," said Tay-toi setting Joseph in his little play pen in front of the T.V. Joseph watched the T.V. in awe of the pure awesomeness that is Phineas and Ferb.

* * *

The turtles, April, Joseph, and Tay-toi where bringing boxes up from the basement when the door bell rang. "Oh no its the preppy's," said Mikey.

"Preppy's in the hisey," said Leo.

"You really miss Nathan and Rebecca don't you?" asked Tay-toi.

"Maybe," said Leo. Tay-toi rolled her eyes and opened the door to let Nathan and Rebecca in.

"Hey guys what's up?" asked Tay-toi.

"Apparently Mikey," said Rebecca pointing and Mikey who was hanging on to the chandelier.

"I'M BACK BABY BOOYAKASHAW!" yelled Mikey hitting Nathan and Rebecca both in the face with water balloons.

"Oh no I think I feel a latex allergy coming on," said Nathan.

"That isn't funny," said Tay-toi, "You grow puss filled blisters with a milky white puss that settles on the bottom and a clear watery puss floats on top," said Tay-toi. Rebecca covered her mouth and ran to the bathroom. "SORRY!" yelled Tay-toi.

* * *

The turtles, April, Tay-toi, Nathan, and Rebecca were standing in the grand room with several boxes around them the garland and ribbon was already on all the railings so now for the tree. Their was a 8ft green poll on a red stand in the middle of the room. "Okay so what we need to do is put all the branches in to piles organized by what color tape they have on them and then we match the colors on the branches to the colors on the to be tree," said Tay-toi, right as Tay-toi stopped talking Joseph started crying.

"That sounds more fun than this," said Raph going to where Joseph was.

"Oh just use your son to get out of putting up a Christmas tree sure not cool bro. not cool," said Tay-toi.

"Wait Joseph is Raph's son?" asked Nathan.

"Nate he's Spike mutated," said Leo.

"Facewall," said Nathan stuned.

"You mean mindblown?" asked April.

"I thinks so," said Nathan. Rebecca facepalmed. "See I guess Rebecca didn't know either," said Nathan.

* * *

The tree was up and the turtles, April, Joseph, Tay-toi, Nathan, and Rebecca where putting all different colored candy canes on the tree. "Looks good," said Mikey standing back to look at the tree.

"We did good," said Leo.

"Hey it looks like we have a few extra boxes of candy canes," said Donnie.

"I have an idea," said Tay-toi.

"What is it?" asked Mikey.

"You know how on May Day people ding dong ditch others and leave food?" asked Tay-toi.

"Oh I get it we're going ding dong ditch people and leave candy canes," said Rebecca.

"Exactly," said Tay-toi.

The turtles, April, Joseph, Tay-toi, Nathan, and Rebecca were all squished into the van. "Okay their are too many people in here," said Donnie.

"We got this," said Raph as he and Tay-toi got out took half the candy canes and got in the convertible. "We'll take the west half you guys take the east," said Raph.

"See ya'll later," said Tay-toi driving the car out of the garage.

"Did they seriously just ditch us?" asked Nathan.

"It's usually Raph who gets mad about that," said Mikey.

"I'm the only turtle who hasn't done in yet," said Leo.

"Yes you did it just wasn't a thing yet," said Mikey.

"Oh snap," said Rebecca.

"Let's go," said Leo starting the car.

* * *

Everyone sat around the living room watching Charlie brown. "Did anyone else notice the piles of frozen ice crystals outside?" asked Donnie.

"Let's go play in the snow," said April.

"YEAH!" yelled everyone in unison.

* * *

Everyone stood with their coats on in the front yard. "What should we do?" asked Rebecca. Leo got hit in the face with a snow ball.

"Leonardo I challenge you to a snow ball fight," said Raph who had thrown the snow ball in the first place.

"Fine lets pick teams," said Leo. Raph and Leo stood on either side of the group, "Challenger first," said Leo.

"Mikey," said Raph.

"Donnie," said Leo.

"Tay-toi," said Raph.

"Rebecca," said Leo.

"Wow really feeling the love guys," said April.

"You get used to it," said Nathan.

"Joseph," said Raph.

"Oh come on," April.

"April," said Leo.

"Thank you Leo," said April.

"Nathan," said Raph.

"Thanks," said Nathan.

"Hey wait you have an extra member," said Leo.

"We also have a disadvantage," said Raph. Tay-toi started jerking her head towards Nathan. Nathan turned and glared at her. Tay-toi smiled and laughed nervously.

* * *

Each team stood on their side of the battle field battle plans were drawn and forts were built the battle was about to commence. "LET THE SNOW BALLS FLY!" yelled Rebecca.

"First I think a little trash talk is in order," said Raph. the teems lined up on the lines that mark the different sides. "You scared your gonna lose Lame-O-Nardo?" asked Raph.

"Not at all Ra-Fear-El," said Leo.

"Your girlfriend cant save you now," said Mikey.

"She doesn't need to, and she's not my girlfriend," said Donnie.

"I'm gonna hit you so hard your Mothers gonna say ouch," said Tay-toi.

"I'm gonna destroy you so bad then I'm gonna put you in a metal box so your remains have an allergic reaction," said Rebecca. Joseph blew a raspberry at April.

"And I thought using obscure allergies against someone was dirty, but Joseph I helped raise you better" asked April.

"What he said," said Nathan who didn't have anyone to trash talk.

"Enough talk lets fight," said Raph.

* * *

Snow ball where flying everywhere. "Little TAY your throwing disappoints," said Nathan.

"Well at least I can make a snow ball Nate-O-Potato," said Tay-toi.

"Well at least I don't spend all my time watching cartoons," said Nathan.

"Well at least I don't tell people with chronic bloody noses to breath through their mouths I mean my nose had been bleeding for like an hour before you said that how did you think I was breathing?" asked Tay-toi.

"I was just trying to make you laugh," said Nathan.

"By saying something even a paramecium brain would know not to?" asked Tay-toi.

"Hey you want some ice to go with that burn?" asked Donnie.

"No I want some snow," said Nathan tackling Tay-toi. Nathan and Tay-toi wrestled in the snow yelling at each other.

* * *

The turtles, April, Joseph, and Rebecca sat in the grand room dining table eating pizza. Tay-toi and Nathan were put in a time out both sat at the island in the kitchen. Tay-toi had a bloody tissue to her nose. Nathan was coughing up water into a bucket. "I'm sorry I gave you a bloody nose," said Nathan.

"It's okay," said Tay-toi sneezing a glob of blood into her tissue Nathan handed her a new one, "I'm sorry I tried to drown you in snow," said Tay-toi.

"It's okay," said Nathan coughing some water up into the bucket.

"That doesn't sound comfortable," said Tay-toi.

"It isn't," said Nathan.

"Sounds like you don't hate each other anymore," said Mikey walking into the kitchen, "Come on you two have been in time out long enough," said Mikey going back into the grand room, Tay-toi and Nathan followed.

* * *

Everyone sat around the table eating pizza. "Hey guys its getting late we should hit the sack," said Leo.

"Yeah Nathan and I have to get home too," said Rebecca.

"Good bye Merry Christmas," said Donnie as Nathan and Rebecca left.

"Good night ya'll" said Tay-toi as they all headed to bed.

* * *

In the morning Tay-toi and Mikey sat in the living room. "Hey Tay-toi," said Mikey.

"What Mikey?" asked Tay-toi.

"I think I feel a song coming on," said Mikey.

"Yeah I think I feel it too," said Tay-toi.

Music starts.

_Mikey: Christmas morning so much fun._

_Tay-toi: Down the stairs the children run._

The turtles, April, and Joseph came down stairs.

_Mikey: Someone has eaten the cookies._

_Tay-toi: And look what's left under the tree._

_Mikey: Its presents for you and for me._

_Everyone is in the grand living room._

_Tay-toi: As far as the eye can see._

_Mikey: What's on the roof top?_

_Tay-toi: I wonder what that was._

Tay-toi and Mikey stand on the roof.

_Mikey: Theirs reindeer flying._

_Reindeer start flying around the house._

_Tay-toi: That's because Santa's coming._

_Mikey: I think we all should pause._

_Tay-toi: And say that we're grateful._

_Mikey and Tay-toi: For everything he does._

Everyone stands on the roof while Santa Claus fly's over them in his sleigh.

_All: Thank you Santa Claus._

_Thank you Santa Claus._

_Woah_

_So for all the things you do._

_Santa Claus we're thanking you._

_So for all the things you do._

_Santa Claus we're thanking you._

_Joseph: Thank you Santa Claus._

"You know guys I think this was the best Christmas ever," said Leo. Everyone agreed.

"Now how are we going to get down?" asked April.

"I got some friends I can call," said Mikey pulling out a yellow and black circular object.

* * *

**_I hope you enjoyed it. Merry Christmas, and have a Happy New Year. Please Review._**

**_-hannah1 (Tay-toi)_**

**_P.S. Who caught the Teen Titans reference?_**


	2. Deleted Scene 1

**_So I decided to post this deleted scene that I wrote but cut out. I've never seen this done before but I think its a good idea. So I hope you like it._**

* * *

Tay-toi and Nathan sat at the island. Tay-toi had a bloody tissue to her nose. Nathan was coughing up water into a bucket.

"You know I don't remember hitting you in the nose," said Nathan.

"Now that I think about it I don't think you did," said Tay-toi.

"Then why did your nose bleed?" asked Nathan.

"I don't know maybe it was just the dry air or something," said Tay-toi.

"Or maybe you were scared," said Nathan.

"My nose doesn't bleed when I'm scared it bleeds randomly," said Tay-toi.

"Then how do you explain it bleeding at the school Christmas consort?" asked Nathan.

"It was random," said Tay-toi.

"Sure," said Nathan.

"I hate you," said Tay-toi.

"Hey I tried to help you," said Nathan.

"You told me to breath out of my mouth after I had been holding a tissue to my nose for like 30 minutes how did you think I was still alive?" asked Tay-toi.

"Oh your gonna bring that up again," said Nathan.

"Well it was incredibly stupid," said Tay-toi.

"Whatever," said Tay-toi.

"Whatever," said Nathan.

* * *

**_Yeah that didn't move the plot along at all. And that's why I deleted it. Please Review._**

**_-hannah1_**


End file.
